


[Podfic] Public Enemies (The Secret Lovers Remix)

by IronAudio (Ironlawyer)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Extremis, Guilt, Hallucinations, Haunted Arc, Homophobia, M/M, News Media, Outing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Tapes, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/IronAudio
Summary: Podfic of Public Enemies (The Secret Lovers Remix) by msermesth“They have a video of Steve and I. Together.” Tony pauses and hopes Maria won’t make him explain further. A quick check confirms that it’s already on YouTube. In one-point-five minutes, it’s going to be trending on twitter.“Why didn’t you tell me?” Maria stands, defiance written in her eyes, and Tony knows she already has a plan.Tony mirrors her posture. “Because you don’t get to know everything about me.” You don’t get to taint this for me, he thinks.I’ve done a great job tainting it all by myself.





	[Podfic] Public Enemies (The Secret Lovers Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Public Enemies (The Secret Lovers Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713555) by [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth). 



> Thank you to msermesth for letting me read your story!
> 
> This was recorded for capim 616 day 2018 and will also fill the 'permission' square on my Stony bingo card.

Streaming:

[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vfjqf2ulvkskw3n/Public%20Enemies%20%28Secret%20Lovers%20Remix%29.mp3?raw=1)

Via soundcloud:

Download:

[MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/a08hf40mp88b38o/Public+Enemies+\(Secret+Lovers+Remix\).mp3)

[Via Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vfjqf2ulvkskw3n/Public%20Enemies%20%28Secret%20Lovers%20Remix%29.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, please be sure to give msesmesth some love [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713555). The story was written as part of a remix chain, so check out the rest of the chain [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Relay_Remix_2018/profile) if you're curious.
> 
> If you enjoyed my reading, all feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
